


bubble trouble

by springofviolets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Happy halloween, Intergluteal Sex, Keith (Voltron) Has an Awesome Ass, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Panty Kink, Post-S7, Rimming, VLD Final Episode What Final Episode | FEWFE, comeplay (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: Keith sleeps over. Shiro can't stop thinking about his choice of underwear.





	bubble trouble

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [this fanart by shiroganejpg](https://twitter.com/shiroganejpg/status/1057697629369442306). i fell in love with keith's butt in it. idk. i'm not sorry.
> 
> thanks to [chwangdol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol) for the title, lol. keith doesn't have a bubble butt but (hah) it was still too good to pass up. additional thanks to [mercibeaucul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul/pseuds/mercibeaucul) for her usual job of reading it over and assuring me it's good enough to post :)

"I still can't believe you actually let me pick that," Shiro says, laughing.

Keith's arms are crossed, but there's a twitch at the corner of his mouth. "A deal's a deal."

The Garrison just wrapped up a Halloween party, and Keith is halfway out the door to head back to the suite where the paladins are staying. With everyone else gone, the air is cold and still. Shiro can tell Keith is shivering a little, which makes sense given what he's wearing--he may have his bomber jacket on over it, but the witch costume's very short skirt leaves his long legs bare.

Shiro tugs Keith back inside, snug against his chest. "Why don't you stay here tonight? I don't want you walking across the Garrison in that."

"I won't freeze to death. It's not that far," Keith says with a fond roll of his eyes. He flicks the cat ears on Shiro's headband.

"I'm more worried someone might be too bewitched by you," Shiro teases. "Honestly, though, Keith...just to sleep."

Keith nuzzles at Shiro's neck, and Shiro smiles to himself. "Alright. Can't deny I sleep better in your arms."

The same can be said for Shiro; the nights where he's had Keith curled against him, blissfully unaware of his own purring snores (which Shiro will never mention, in fear that Keith might stop), have been his most restful nights.

They try not to do it too often for a variety of reasons, but foremost is they both know that they wouldn't be able to resist shedding any barriers between them, and once he gets his hands on Keith he won't be able to stop to even breathe, and until a few days ago, they had a war to fight. So the weeks since Keith said _I love you, Shiro, not like a brother or anything besides the love of my life, and I think, maybe, sometimes you look at me the way I look at you?,_ have been filled with deep, longing kisses, and nothing more.

It's fine. Keith is a sexy witch and they're going to do nothing but sleep, Shiro tells himself as they walk back to his room. It'll be fine.

*

It's not fine when Keith opens the door of the bathroom. "All yours," he says, but Shiro barely hears him because he's wearing one of Shiro's big t-shirts and--and--

"Are you really wearing those?" Shiro asks, eyes glued to where his shirt hangs over Keith's ass, the muscular curve of his cheeks peeking out from black fabric that cuts sharply across them.

Keith turns around. "Really wearing what? Do you want your shirt back?" He catches where Shiro's gaze is and laughs. "Oh. Thought you said no funny business, Captain."

Shiro is quickly losing this conversation. "No, I mean--I thought--Keith, those look like hotpants that would go with your costume." Shiro knows he's stuttering. He can't help it.

"Nope," Keith says with a snort, and then helps himself to Shiro's bed, sitting and stretching.

Shiro slams the light off and joins him. Keith apparently regularly wears cheeky little underwear. It's fine. They're just going to sleep. It'll be fine.

*

It's still not fine an hour later, when Keith's breathing is quiet and steady with just a hint of a content purr, but Shiro is wide awake.  His human hand is on Keith's hip and he can't stop thinking about inching it lower, to the smooth crease where Keith's cheeks peek out of the panties.

Because he's not going to ask, but they probably _are_ panties. That's not something Shiro thought he'd ever be into--he likes boxer briefs cradling a cock, the cut of the leg highlighting strong thighs on a man--but here he is. It's not the garment, really, but the tantalizing half-moon of skin on each side, how he wants to sink his teeth into the tease of the globes of Keith's ass, that drives him crazy.

He's hard, so hard. He's being tested by some otherworldly force. Shiro shifts, and Keith stirs.

"God, Shiro. How big _are_ you," Keith murmurs, arching his back so his ass pushes back into Shiro.

His dick, although covered by his own underwear, is hard enough to slot right between Keith's cheeks. With a groan, Shiro buries his face in Keith's shoulder. He finally lets his fingers skate down to the edges of Keith's panties. "Baby… I can't stop thinking about your ass."

Keith grabs at Shiro's hand and brings it to his front, where he's equally hard, and rocks backwards once, then forward into Shiro's hand. Shiro can feel a wet spot under his fingers. "Why are we still _waiting_. I want you."

Everything that's been holding this back before suddenly seems like a flimsy excuse, an excuse because they were both nervous and protective of this thing between them. But denying this has only made them hunger for each other more.

"Come on," Keith encourages him, pushing back. Shiro pulls himself out of his boxers, stroking his cock a few times before pressing up against Keith again.

Keith hooks a thumb in his panties and starts to pull them down, but Shiro stops him. "Can you. Can they stay on?" He's glad Keith's back is to him right now because he can feel the blush spreading across his own nose. But Keith lets go without questioning, just places his hand over Shiro's again and moves with him.

"Mmm," Keith moans. "Are you gonna come on my ass, Captain?" he asks, and gasps when Shiro thrusts forward hard enough to actually move him. That seems to just spur him on, though. "Gonna come all over my panties and ruin 'em?"

"Keith, god." He ruts against Keith's ass harder, faster, mouthing and sucking at Keith's neck desperately, not caring at all that he's going to leave bruises there. "Baby, ahh--oh--" He clutches Keith's hip tightly, and sighs out a groan as he comes. It streaks across Keith's panties, splattering onto his ass cheeks and thighs. Hips still rolling as he rides out his orgasm, Shiro licks his lips at the sight of his come on Keith's skin.

After a moment, Keith wiggles. "Hey, don't fall asleep, old man. You don't get to get off and then leave me alone."

Shiro lets out a shaky breath. "I'd never forget to take care of you. Roll over, baby." He guides Keith onto his hands and knees, and kneads him through the panties, smearing his come into the fabric even more.

"I'm guessing they still stay on," Keith says, a little huff of amusement. But he doesn't complain.

Shiro places a kiss to the dip of Keith's spine first, the dimples in his back, the mole he didn't know was there until now. Then he goes for the part of Keith that's been teasing him all night, licking up his come off Keith's ass cheeks. He squeezes the roundness and then releases it, watches his fingers leave red marks. They disappear too quickly, and so Shiro gives in to temptation and bites gently where the cheek meets Keith's thigh, then the swell of his ass higher up, leaves another bruising kiss there where Keith will sit on it tomorrow.

He spreads Keith's ass and presses the come-damp material of the panties in, between his cheeks, up against his hole. Keith gives a hiss and drops his head. Shiro's mouth waters; he moves forward and wetness of his mouth meets the wetness against Keith's hole and Shiro _sucks_. Keith shouts at the sensation, then moans, and Shiro keeps going, laving his tongue over Keith's covered hole and then sucking the spit and come back out from it.

Keith whines and rocks back into him, and Shiro reaches underneath to palm at Keith's cock. The head is above the waistband of his panties, leaking onto the plain trim. He pushes the band down just enough to grip Keith's cock under the head, swiping his thumb over the crown and the slit. Languidly, he jerks Keith off, keeping his focus on his ass.

"Shiro, oh my god, oh my god, Shiroshiroshiro--" Keith babbles, legs and ass spreading and sliding on the sheets. Shiro pulls back, speeds up his strokes on Keith's cock, and bites into the meat of Keith's ass. "Fuck, fuck, I'm--" Keith comes hard, punching the mattress and shuddering under Shiro's hands.

It takes a few moments for Keith to stop gasping, and Shiro sits back on his heels, pleased, running a soothing hand over Keith's back.

Eventually, Keith flops onto his back. He tries to drag Shiro down with him, but Shiro rolls them easily so Keith is in his lap, straddling him. "That--was amazing, Shiro. A little adventurous for our first time maybe, but amazing. I love you." He kisses under Shiro's chin.

When he angles for Shiro's mouth, Shiro laughs and says, "Keith, you know where that's just been."

"Yeah, I don't care, let me kiss you," Keith replies, and so Shiro does. Keith kisses him slowly, deeply, mouth opening up and tongue sliding against his, fingers curling in Shiro's hair.

He realizes he's absentmindedly stroking the back of Keith's panties at the same time Keith seems to.

"You know," Keith says. "I have other colors. You could kiss my ass in a different color every night, if you want."

Everything's more than fine. It's perfect.

(Just like Keith's delicious ass.)  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
